Give Me the Child
by Nubby
Summary: Sarah's old boyfriend wants to go to the Labyrinth, so he wishes away Sarah's unborn child. Sequel to "Show Me My Dreams"
1. Chapter One

Give Me The Child...A Sequel to Show Me My Dreams Chapter One  
  
Sarah sat in the very uncomfortable chair and toyed with the carrot sticks on her plate. She was not only horribly bored, but also extremely uncomfortable. Of course, at eight months pregnant, was it possible to be comfortable at all? Certainly not in this chair. It was a dull party anyway. Johnson Inc., the company that published Sarah's books, put it on. The company also employed her husband, Jonathan. And he seemed to be enjoying himself much better than Sarah at that particular point. He was tight in a cluster of three-piece suits, gesturing dramatically. Sarah could tell that he was describing the illustrations in their new book, which was due out in the winter, by the way he was gesturing.  
  
She sighed and shifted in the chair, trying to catch Jonathan's eye to let him know she would really like to get out of there soon. And she had to pee again.  
  
This baby had happened a lot sooner than either her or Jonathan had planned, but they were both happily surprised when Sarah found out she was pregnant. Her stepmother had been scandalized that Sarah had become pregnant so soon after getting married, which gave Sarah a certain mischievous glee. And Toby was very proud that he was going to be an uncle. Sarah's mother, on the other hand, had been stunned with the fact that she would soon be a grandmother. Linda still loved the high life and made her home at several locations, including London, Paris, Rome, and New York City. She and Jeremy continued to live together, but Linda refused to marry him, preferring to keep her single playgirl image. It made for better public relations. Her roles in plays all over the world were praised highly, but in her heart Sarah knew her mother knew she was on her way out. Linda was desperately trying to remain young in a world that would not let her, so she was trying to create one of her own, surrounded by young people, where she was thin and unwrinkled, where she did not have a daughter, and mostly importantly, where there were no grandchildren. She and Sarah still kept in touch, but communication was strained by Linda's jet-setting lifestyle. Sarah was never quite sure where to find her.  
  
Sarah jumped as the baby kicked, hard. She smiled tiredly and ran a hand over her stomach. She would not be sorry to finish being pregnant. The baby was due on Halloween, of all dates, and Sarah and Jonathan had already determined names. Jonathan liked Nathaniel if it was a boy, and Sarah was adamant that the baby be named Beatrix if it was a girl, after Beatrix Potter. Jonathan couldn't understand why she liked the name so much, but it just had a nice ring that she liked. And she liked the nickname Trixie. They didn't have much in the way of a nursery, just some furniture, but hopefully the royalties from the new book would loosen the money noose, for a time at least. Sarah knew Jonathan worried about money a great deal. She often found doodles of dollar bills or figures added together in the corners of his sketches. She had wanted to get a second job part time, since she only worked at home, but Jonathan hadn't wanted her taxing herself while she was pregnant. And she probably wouldn't have time once she had the baby.  
  
Sarah shifted in the chair again, and this time lost her grip on the plate of veggies she was holding. They spun to the floor, and scattered everywhere. Sarah made a face and tried to lean over to pick them up, which was almost impossible. Then someone knelt down next to her and began helping. From her angle all she could see was a head of thick brown hair and a pair of broad shoulders.  
  
"Thank you so much...." The man looked up and Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise.  
  
"Jamie? Is that you?" He smiled at her, flashing that same killer smile that had knocked her dead at college almost six years ago.  
  
"Yeah, Princess, it's me." They hugged. Sarah couldn't believe it. He looked the same, and yet so different. The Jamie of six years ago had been attractive, but the well filled out man before her was beyond handsome. Jamie had brown eyes and hair, which was cut short and straight, and he was wearing a blue three-piece suit. He had really filled out. He was taller, and he carried himself with assurance. And he remembered her name! He had started calling her "Princess" when he had found out that that was what her name meant. She noticed he was looking her over as well, and his eyes had stopped on her stomach. She self-consciously ran a hand over her bulging belly.  
  
"So, how have you been? What's your function here?" he finally asked.  
  
"My husband and I write books. Actually, he illustrates them, I do the writing." Jamie nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Yes, now I remember. You wrote your first one under Williams, right?"  
  
"Yes, but on the new one I'll be using my married name, Daniels."  
  
"So that explains the galleys I saw." Sarah was surprised.  
  
"Galleys? How did you see the galleys?" Jamie smiled.  
  
"My uncle just hired me on as an assistant editor. One of my first jobs was proofing your book."  
  
"I can't believe it. You work for Johnson, Inc. What a small world."  
  
"I guess this means we'll be seeing each other again." He reached over and took her hand. Sarah nervously slipped it out of his fingers.  
  
"In a strictly business sense, of course."  
  
"Of course." But Jamie's smile made her heart beat a little faster. Then she felt a strong hand around her thick waist.  
  
"Hey, Hon, ready to leave? I'm done in."  
  
"Oh yes, I am tired. Jonathan," Sarah turned him towards Jamie, "This is an old college friend of mine, Jamie Johnson. Jamie, Jonathan, Jonathan, Jamie." Jonathan grabbed his hand in a strong handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie."  
  
"Jonathan Daniels. I've seen your work and it's very impressive. The goblins were spectacular. Extremely realistic."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate that."  
  
"And your Goblin King! He couldn't be more real if he was here with us in the room." Sarah jumped at that. Jonathan gave her a comforting squeeze, and replied,  
  
"Again, thank you. You could say I was...inspired."  
  
"Indeed, it was...inspirational." Sarah was beginning to sweat. She was beginning to remember Jamie's interest in her stories...she tugged at Jonathan's sleeve.  
  
"Sweetheart, can't we please go now? I'm not feeling well at all." Jonathan looked at her with concern, for indeed, Sarah was white.  
  
"Sure, hon. Just let me go grab our coats." He placed Sarah in her chair gently, and headed with a steady stride for the coat checkroom. Sarah watched and wished she could be that unconcerned. Jamie stood next to her, then came and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Well then, Sarah. I guess we'll be seeing each other. I have to leave anyway. As a matter of fact, I need to finish looking over your book. You tell the story with such detail...one might think you had actually visited this Labyrinth yourself." He gave her a knowing look, and was gone. Sarah wilted. He remembered. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sarah was quiet in the car on the way home, and studied the windshield wipers as they washed away the rain. Swish, swish. Swish, swish. Swish, swish.  
  
"Sarah, are you really feeling that bad, Hon?" Jonathan massaged the back of her neck with one hand and drove with the other. It felt wonderful.  
  
"Wow, you're really tense. I'm sorry, I know those functions are a complete bore." Sarah kissed his fingers but still said nothing. Jonathan looked sideways at her.  
  
"So tell me about Jamie."  
  
"What about him?" Sarah said sharply. Jonathan looked at her, surprised. She stammered.  
  
"He's just someone I knew in college, that's all."  
  
"How did you know him?" Sarah sighed. She had wanted to avoid this.  
  
"He...used to be my boyfriend." She felt Jonathan's fingers stop for a moment, and then resume.  
  
"Oh." That was all. Sarah felt inexplicably guilty and tried to explain it away.  
  
"We dated a while my senior year. He was interested in drama and medieval history, but also in fantasy and science fiction. We met while I was playing Titania...the fairy Queen.he was Oberon. We would talk during rehearsals...we had so much in common..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He had a dark side. I didn't like it. He scared me."  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan asked again, more insistently.  
  
"I...I told him about the Labyrinth. One night, we were walking in the moonlight, and I made some silly remark about how it reminded me of the Labyrinth...too late I realized what I'd said. He BELIEVED me, Jonathan. I never expected that. When I told my parents, they thought it was a story I had made up to amuse Toby. They even complimented me on my creativity! I never mentioned it again for fear that people would think I was crazy. But he believed me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is he changed after that. He made me tell him the whole story, leaving nothing out, and after that he obsessed about it. I refused to tell him the words because I was so afraid of something happening to some other child. Jamie was unhappy with his life at that point. His parents had died, he was poor. He wanted to see the Labyrinth, to live the fantasies he made up for himself, he wanted to escape. He looked on the Labyrinth as utopia...as I used to...one night, he came and demanded the words so that he could wish himself to the Labyrinth. I told him I couldn't take the responsibility this time. He got really angry and started throwing things around my room, smashing pictures, throwing my books out the window. My hall monitor called Campus Security and they came and took him away. He raved and raved that he'd find a way to get there, with or without me. I later found out that he had taken a leave of absence because there was too much 'academic' pressure at school. And I haven't seen him since then...until tonight."  
  
"Do you think he'll bother us?" Sarah was silent for a moment.  
  
"I don't know. I hope not. But I'm so afraid." She ran her hand over her stomach in a restless gesture. Jonathan took her hand.  
  
"Sarah, listen to me. Together, we beat a Goblin King. I'm sure we can handle this guy. I'm here. I love you. We'll all be just fine.", he said, and they both rubbed her stomach. Sarah bit her lip and nodded.  
  
Knowledge was such a heavy burden. If she could have chosen anything to forget in life, it would have been those twelve black, evil words that had turned her life upside down. She still carried a secret guilt of what she had done to Toby so long ago. True, he seemed perfectly normal, she had in fact entertained him with stories of goblins when he had been a small child, but could she ever really be sure? And if something happened to this child she carried, Sarah knew she would die of grief. And not just grief, but also guilt, the knowledge that she had caused it. But for now, she thought as they rolled up their driveway, she would have to be calm, to trust Jonathan, and keep her mouth shut. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Jamie paced his living room floor. It was fate. No, no, not fate. It was Jareth, he knew it. This was sign from Jareth that he would finally see the Labyrinth. Because Sarah would help him. He knew she would. Jamie watched the owl that perched on the branch outside his window thoughtfully. He had often seen owls in the trees surrounding his home, a sprawling Tudor. He had risen above his former poverty with the help of his uncle, James. He had taken pity on the boy when he had lost his parents in high school, and taken his upbringing upon himself. He had insisted, however, that Jamie work his way through college, believing it would build good character. Jamie had resented that. But he had the financial security now, so it didn't matter.  
  
Jamie turned and sank down into an oversize chair, still watching the owl. Then he looked away and let his eyes drift around the room. The walls were hung with rich brocaded tapestries, and a suit of armor stood in the corner. A monstrous fireplace with a stone mantle dominated one wall, and an Oriental rug was on the floor in front of it. Gargoyles of stone and goblins of marble haunted the corners. In the center of the room on an oak pedestal was a life-size sculpture of Jareth, the Goblin King.  
  
It was remarkably true to life for one who had never met the Goblin King. But Jamie had no way of knowing the Goblin King had paid him many visits in his dreams. He just knew that he awoke with a frenzied hunger to sculpt, and the chips had fell from his chisel like a spray of seawater. At first, like some mad Pygmalion, he had dressed the likeness in rich robes, and paid it court, preparing for the day when he might pay the King homage in real life. But as time passed, he grew into a frenzy of despair of ever reaching his goal. Oh, how he tired of the mundane life! In his mind's eye, he could see the Labyrinth stretching in all its glory. He could almost hear the voices of the creatures Sarah had told him of. He could see himself trading riddles with Ralph and Alph, jousting with the Goblin guards, matching wits with Jareth. He had made any number of bargains, promised all he had and more, to the one he had been sure was listening, somewhere, somehow. But now he was not so sure.  
  
But he had found Sarah. He had never stopped loving her. She had been his laughing princess, had brought joy to his meaningless existence, and had given him the crazy hope that there might be more beyond what the naked eye could see. Oh, how he longed to share it with her. Surely she had not forgotten. She even wrote books about it! Somewhere, somehow, she must still have some love left for the Labyrinth in her soul. Underneath those mealy looks she had been shooting her.husband. The word tasted sour in Jamie's mouth. In Jamie's world, there was no marriage, only courtly love. No partners, only suitors. The damsel and the knight. Apparently Sarah had chosen a lifelong commitment to one man, instead of the thrill of passion and pursuit. Maybe she had just forgotten. And he had saddled Sarah, his free-willed, high-spirited Sarah with a brat. Never mind the burden of bearing it, or the lifetime of taking care of it. It broke his heart to think of Sarah chasing after some spoiled rotten kid. Just like Toby.  
  
That had been the one puzzling thing about Sarah's story to Jamie. Why had she even bothered? From what he understood, Toby had been a completely rotten kid, just really bratty, and deserved to be turned into a goblin. Why hadn't she just left him there? She could have had her piece of cake and eaten it too. He had asked her about it once, and Sarah had called him a coldhearted bastard. She said that she would NEVER have left poor Toby in the hands of THAT creature. He had stalked off and hadn't spoken to her for two days. Then they had both apologized and gone on as before.  
  
But what to do now? He had seen Sarah, but how to approach the subject? She must tell him. But he didn't want to scare her, which had gone badly the last time. How to do it?  
  
Her book....  
  
Jamie's head snapped up. What was that? Then he saw the owl outside. He heard it again. The owl's eyes seemed to say...her book.... Her book? Her book. Now he remembered. Sarah had a red cloth covered book with its title "The Labyrinth" embossed in gold on the cover. She had called it her good luck charm. She would never let him see it, and had finally hidden it away from him. Yes. She would only have hidden it from him if she thought there was something he would find of use to him. That was it then. That was the key. He would find the book, and he would get his wish. He watched the owl, and rising, gave a slight courtly bow in its direction. The owl blinked, then flew away. Tonight, then. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sarah shifted on the bed. Her protruding stomach made sleep of any kind nearly impossible. And it was so stuffy in here! She turned slowly, and tried to roll off the bed without waking Jonathan up. She went to the French doors and cracked them open. The October harvest moon shone like a baleful yellow eye in the heavens. Sarah stood for a moment, bathing in its brilliance, basking in a moon bath. She breathed deeply of the night air. She loved fall. The air smelt richly and earthily of dead leaves and grass. Sarah and Jonathan had moved into her parent's house when they had bought a new one, and she had never felt so at home. The baby moved within her, and Sarah smiled. She turned back to the bedroom, and lay down next to her husband, who shifted slightly in his sleep. Sarah brushed back his hair, and ran her fingers down his jaw line. Jonathan smiled in his sleep. Oh, how she loved him. She snuggled closer to him under the comforter and closed her eyes.  
  
After waiting about half an hour and sensing no more movement, Jamie swung himself over the edge of the balcony where he had been clinging on a small ledge. He had seen Sarah open the doors from the lawn, and had waited, and then waited some more to make quite sure that everyone had retired for the evening. He made his way through the bedroom, keeping very quiet. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he paused, uncertain. Where would she put the book? He moved down the hall, then cautiously opened a door to his right, exploring.  
  
He had entered the nursery. It was a haven awaiting its occupant. A carved wooden crib sat in one corner, and a wicker rocking chair was adjacent to it. Aside from a beautiful chest of drawers, there was no other furniture. But what really gave the room its flair was the artistry on the walls. Jamie moved closer and recognized Jonathan's fluid hand behind the paintings. There were sketches of forests and castles, rivers and seas. Maidens fair and wise kings were featured, as well as brave knights and colorful minstrels. It was exquisite.  
  
Jamie noticed something in the crib. He reached in and picked it up. It was an old, ratty, moth-eaten teddy bear. It was Lancelot, he remembered him. It had had a permanent spot on Sarah's bed in college. He was really in bad shape; he should have been pitched ages ago. It had patches on its patches. Then Jamie looked closer. There was one patch that looked different than the others. It was large and square. He didn't remember Lancelot being so heavy....  
  
He ripped the bear apart and there, at his feet, amongst cotton and stuffing, laid the book. Jamie picked it up, trembling. His hands shook as he caressed the cover. Oh God, finally, finally....  
  
Sarah sat straight up in bed. She leaned over and shook Jonathan.  
  
"Honey, wake up."  
  
"Wah."  
  
"Honey, wake up!" Jonathan came to life.  
  
"What, is it time? It is, isn't it? Don't worry, we're gonna be fine, hang on, where are my pants."  
  
"No, no, honey relax, it's not time yet. I heard something." Jonathan wilted.  
  
"Is that what you woke me up for? Geez. What do you think you heard?" He sat on the edge of the bed. Sarah bristled.  
  
"I didn't think I heard anything. I know I heard something."  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"I don't know. Some kind of a thump."  
  
"Maybe it was Myrtle."  
  
"It wasn't Myrtle. I know what the cat sounds like. It was something else."  
  
"Look, Sarah, it's really late...."  
  
"Jonathan. I'm worried. What if...." Jonathan sighed again, one of impatience this time.  
  
"Look, Sarah, I'm sure everything is fine. I told you not to worry about it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm worrying about it."  
  
"Well don't. Nothing is going to happen tonight." Jonathan flopped back into bed beside Sarah and pulled up the covers.  
  
"How can you be so sure? What if-"  
  
"Sarah. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. Now please, try to get some rest." Sarah lay back down. But her eyes would not shut. She wanted to go and check out the thump, to assure herself that everything was all right, but she was afraid of what she might find. She snuggled closer to Jonathan, touching his hand, reassuring herself that he was near. Even after Jonathan's breathing became steadily regular and even, Sarah's still came in nervous silent intakes. She finally drifted in a half-sleep 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Jamie flung open his front door, and barged into his home, dropping his keys, then his jacket on the floor. Breathing heavily, he knelt on the floor in front of the statue of Jareth, holding the little red book in front of him. The fire in the fireplace had died down, giving the room an eerie red glow. It was still warm, almost hot, in the room, so Jamie unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. He pressed the book to his heart for a moment, and then opened the book slowly and began paging through it. It was a storybook, about a young slave girl forced to care for a spoiled rich child. Taken by her beauty, the Goblin King had bestowed powers upon her, powers that would grant her any wish. She had wished the child away, just as Sarah had, but had won him back in the end in a confrontation with the Goblin King. Jamie ate every word of the story with relish. Then he started reading over certain passages. He came to the incantation. Taking a deep breath, and holding the book in the air, he began to read aloud.  
  
"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be....", he paused. He had no child to wish away, nothing to offer the Goblin King. Jamie flung the book across the room in frustration sat on the floor with his chin on his knees. What was he to do now? What could he give that was of any kind of value to a Goblin King? He sat back and tried to think logically. He had to find something that was of no value to him, but would be of great value to a Goblin King. Something he had no use for, but that Jareth would find great use for. Something he cared nothing for, but something that Jareth wanted, no needed, more than anything. What? What? Suddenly, it came to him. He half smiled, wondering why it hadn't hit him sooner. He stood, and faced the statue. In his excitement, he left off the flowery words and said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah's child away, right now."  
  
Nothing happened. Not a thing. Jamie looked at the statue closely. He tried again.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah's child away, right now!"  
  
"I heard you the first time." Jamie jumped. The statue seemed to morph, then separate, and then in its place stood Jareth, King of the Goblins. Jareth stretched his arms and straightened his jacket neatly. He was wearing his favorite outfit, the black leather jacket, gray shirt, and black pants. Jamie had sculpted well. Now Jareth laughed at the sight of Jamie, standing with his mouth open, unable to speak.  
  
"What? Not what you were expecting?", he asked. Jamie found his voice.  
  
"No, it's just that...you're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."  
  
"You should know. You sculpted that wonderful likeness of me, very well done, I might add.", and Jareth gestured towards the sculpture on its pedestal from which he had descended. Jamie looked back and forth from sculpture to King and back again. Then he stood in front of Jareth and bowed slightly, then straightened.  
  
"It is an honor, and a pleasure, my lord." Jareth smiled graciously.  
  
"It's good to know that chivalry isn't dead." Jamie smiled. Jareth walked in a circle around the room, noticing the paintings, the sculptures, and the books. His face held no expression as he picked up a copy of "The Goblin's Labyrinth". He paged through it quietly. Jamie made no noise. Jareth turned and faced him, still holding the book.  
  
"So. You wish to go to the Labyrinth and all that lies Underground?"  
  
"Yes. I have always wanted to." Jamie answered with conviction.  
  
"Sarah was once certain she wanted that too. How do I know you won't change your mind?"  
  
"I'm different. Sarah was a fool to give it all up." Jamie said proudly.  
  
"And yet you still love her, even though she is a fool?", Jareth asked slyly. Jamie blushed.  
  
"I love what she used to be, and what I know she could still be." Jareth threw the book across the room in anger. He came over and grabbed Jamie's shirt in his fist.  
  
"Beware, boy.", he spat. "I once thought as you did. Beware. All she had ever brought me was defeat, destruction, and despair. Forget her. Come. Look to the Labyrinth, you have paid your price."  
  
"My price?" Jareth let go of his shirt. He sighed impatiently.  
  
"Yes, your price. I needed a child, you provided one."  
  
"You took Sarah's child from her, then? Good. She doesn't need children." Jareth smirked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking. In a manner of speaking." Jareth smiled broadly then, and clapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders.  
  
"Come then. Look there." He gestured at a tapestry that hung on the wall, silk woven that featured a breathtaking portrait of the Labyrinth. As he did, the fabric shimmered and waved, and became three-dimensional. The Underground spread before them. Jamie smiled and took a step closer, then stopped. He turned on Jareth angrily.  
  
"What's going on here? Where's the Labyrinth? All the creatures? Everything here is dead!", he yelled, gesturing at the tapestry. For it was.  
  
The Underground spread across the countryside for leagues in every direction, but all that remained of the Labyrinth were walls that had holes in them, were falling down, or in piles of stones. Jamie looked closer and recognized things, or thought he did, from Sarah's descriptions. What must have been the Bog of Eternal Stench had dried up. The Hedge Maze was brown and dried and crumbling. The Forest had burnt to the ground, and the Junk pile was truly junk, an unrecognizable pile of trash and hodge-podge. The Castle in the Center of the Labyrinth was gone. All that remained was a tower, rising tall against the dying sunlight. There was no noise at all, no signs of life. Jareth sneered at Jamie.  
  
"Idiot. What did you think happened when Sarah defeated me? The Labyrinth was no longer a mystery, had lost its very purpose. How could it survive after that?" Jamie was angry.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I did no such thing. You wanted to see the Labyrinth, there it is."  
  
"But I didn't know it was dying, or dead, or whatever it is!"  
  
"Ah, but is it really?" Jareth gestured at the Labyrinth, and at the same time, a ripple of color seemed to sweep over the Labyrinth quickly. Jamie felt a breath of fresh air pass by his face, and he smiled.  
  
"What did you do?", he asked Jareth.  
  
"My power is returning. Your wish has begun to restore it." Jareth flexed his fingers contentedly.  
  
"Why didn't it work right away? What's the hold up?" Jamie asked in confusion.  
  
"Because, young fool, babies take nine months to be born." Jareth smiled wickedly. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Sarah woke and stretched. It was still dark. Still half-asleep, she moved her hand along the sheets, seeking Jonathan's comforting presence. She felt around and touched...nothing. The bed was empty except for her. Perhaps he was showering, she thought sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then taking her hands away, she gasped. She wasn't in her room! Her bed wasn't even her bed. She hopped off it quickly and tried to adjust her sight in the dim room. She was still in her nightgown, she knew as she slid the material through her fingers. Her bare feet were standing on cold stone. Her hands were brushing stonewalls, dirty with cobwebs and goodness knew what else. She walked around the room in a circle, touching the walls as she went. She found a bed, a chamber pot, and a small table, but no doors. But where was the light coming from? Her eyes had adjusted now, and she noticed the light appeared to come from a hole in the ceiling. She came and stood underneath it, trying to see something. The light shone dimly through small bars. It almost reminded her of...Sarah sat down on the bed suddenly as her feet gave way and her breath came in short gasps.  
  
She was in an oubliette.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan rolled over and nudged Sarah.  
  
"Hon, what time is it?" Sarah didn't answer. Jonathan shook her again, and then sat up. He had been shaking a pillow. The bed was empty.  
  
"Sarah, you up?" he yelled towards the bathroom. Sarah never stopped peeing since the baby. No answer. Jonathan sat up and yawned. Dawn was filtering through the curtains over the French doors, and he pulled them back to light up the room. He stood up; wearing only his pajama bottoms, and went off to the bathroom to find Sarah.  
  
The bathroom was empty, too. Hm. Jonathan ambled on downstairs, assuming that she had been snacking, something else she never stopped doing. It was microwave popcorn, popcorn, popcorn all the livelong day. But Sarah wasn't in the kitchen. Jonathan stood in the middle of the kitchen, confused. He wasn't sure where else she would be. He called her name several times, hearing the empty rooms echo it back to him. He wasn't scared yet, just confused. He decided to begin systematically. He began at the basement, and worked his way up. Sarah also had a thing for tidiness. Everything had to be exactly where it was supposed to be; otherwise it would drive her crazy. Maybe she had been cleaning somewhere and had fallen asleep. He checked the basement, the downstairs closets, the den, the living room, the kitchen, and the downstairs bathroom, with no success. He began upstairs. She wasn't in their room, or the bathroom, so he moved onto the nursery. He was about to exit, when something out of place caught his eye.  
  
Lancelot, or what was left of him, lay in shreds on the floor. Jonathan knelt down on one knee and picked up the pieces in his hands. What was this? He knew the bear was one of Sarah's prize possessions, especially since she had gotten pregnant. Jonathan thought for a split second that the cat, Myrtle, had gotten to it, but as he looked closer he realized that this was the work of something bigger than a cat. No cat could have destroyed the bear so thoroughly. Jonathan knew that Sarah certainly wouldn't have done this. Who could have done this?  
  
Then Jonathan remembered Sarah waking him the night before, saying she had heard something. Had someone broken in? He hadn't noticed anything missing. Who would break into a house, steal nothing and rip up an old bear? And where was Sarah? Jonathan looked down at the bear. He was beginning to get scared, because he was beginning to think of something he hadn't wanted to think of. He was beginning to suspect a connection between Sarah's disappearance and the destroyed bear. He squeezed Lancelot tighter in his hands. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.  
  
Jonathan remembered Sarah playfully saying that Lancelot had opened to door to the Labyrinth for her, which was true, since it was really the bear that had begun the whole adventure. What if she hadn't meant it figuratively? Jonathan looked closer at the tatters. His fingers touched a slender red ribbon that lay among the shreds, and he pulled it away to get a better look. The ribbon was short, about five inches long, and slender. It was frayed on one end, as if it had broken away from something. And gold dust was scattered across its surface. It looked vaguely familiar. Where had he seen it before?  
  
It was like trying to find one word out of a speech. He knew had seen it twined around Sarah's fingers, and tucked...between the pages of a book! What book? Jonathan rocked back and forth with his head in his hands, in frustration. What book?!? A flash of inspiration came to him, followed immediately by one of despair. Jonathan's heart began to beat as he felt the panic overtake him. His wife, his child...Jonathan felt as though he would burst. He had no doubt now where they were, but what could he possibly do? Dry eyed, but sobbing anyway, Jonathan ached.  
  
"No!" Jonathan stood up, chest heaving. He wasn't going to play the helpless one this time. He had done that once before and it had almost destroyed him, as well as Sarah. He couldn't afford to stand around agonizing when Sarah, when their child, needed him. But what could he do? Jonathan went into their bedroom and tried to calm himself, tried to formulate a plan of attack. Obviously, Sarah was in the Labyrinth, that was certain. She wouldn't go of her own accord, Jonathan was pretty sure about that. That meant that someone had brought her there...or sent her. Jonathan grabbed his jeans and was ripping off his pj's as he ran out the door of the bedroom. He almost fell down the stairs trying to pull them on as he ran, but he didn't slow. Jonathan had a pretty good idea as to just who had been in the house with them last night. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"What do you mean? I thought the child had been taken away." Jamie sat down on a silk chaise chair. Jareth made a gesture of impatience, and stood at the foot of the chair.  
  
"How am I supposed to take a child that hasn't been born yet?", Jareth said, tapping his boot on the polished floor.  
  
"But you're the Goblin King!" Jamie was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yes, but even Kings have to follow rules. Stop worrying about it, the child is mine one way or another, I do thank you for that by the way." Jareth smiled with a slight bow.  
  
"All I want is to go to the Labyrinth. There is nothing for me here." Jamie straightened his shoulders.  
  
"And what makes you think I can take you to the Labyrinth?" Jamie fumbled for an answer angrily.  
  
"Sarah told me you offered her her dreams in exchange for a human child! My dream is to live in the Underground! It's all I want! I didn't think it would be so complicated, I thought you would be grateful that I wanted something so simple!" Jamie began to pace the room angrily. Jareth stood with his arms crossed coolly, mimicking his statue in the corner. "But I am grateful. Unfortunately, it's not simple."  
  
"Why?", Jamie almost whined. Jareth sighed.  
  
"I am losing my patience. Listen closely, because I am only going to explain this once. The Labyrinth was the unsolvable puzzle, the great mystery. It was created never to be solved. But the unthinkable happened and it was solved. It was partially my fault. I never even thought a mere human girl could solve my Labyrinth; otherwise I would have paid more attention to making sure that never happened. As a result of being solved, the Labyrinth became real. It is real now, and that is why I cannot bring you to the Labyrinth-" Jamie flew at Jareth in a rage. Jareth saw it coming a mile off and dealt him a blow across the face. Jamie fell to the floor. Jareth stared at him with eyes of stone.  
  
"I am older than the dust. I am wiser than the owls. I've been spinning mazes and riddles before any of your ancestors were heard of. Don't do that again." Jamie stared at him without speaking.  
  
"Now listen. What happens when you fill in a crossword puzzle? The puzzle is solved and is of no use to anyone anymore. Before it was filled in, you could imagine, guess, at what words might fill the spaces. And riddles, when someone asks you a riddle, you ponder it, worry over it, but when it is solved, you see how easy it was, the mystery is gone. Riddles are fueled mostly by imagination. As was the Labyrinth. Now it is no more than a solved crossword puzzle." Jamie furrowed his brow.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand yet." Jareth sighed.  
  
"What do you think of a magician who shows an audience how he does his tricks?", he asked.  
  
"I'd say it was pretty foolish of him. The audience doesn't care anymore because the.the mystery is gone. He's just a man going through the motions." Jamie said.  
  
"Yes. Exactly. That is why I cannot take you to the Labyrinth...yet." Jareth leaned against the wall, stared at the tapestry of the Labyrinth, which, once more, seemed to ripple with a breeze of color.  
  
"But you can eventually?" Jamie said hopefully. Jareth nodded.  
  
"You have given me a child. Children fuel the Labyrinth because they are so rich in imagination. They carry it with them. The Labyrinth was always changing because every child offered to me was different; every child's imagination was different. When you look at a child, do you ever wonder what it will be like at it grows up? Who will it resemble, mother or father? What will it be talented in?"  
  
"No, not really. I don't like children." Jamie said dully.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you do." Jareth said thoughtfully, "But the point is, children are so rich in imagination that they cause others to imagine as well, and THAT, my young friend, is the secret of the Labyrinth's power." Jamie thought about that for a moment.  
  
"When will I be able to go to the Labyrinth?" He asked.  
  
"When I have the child. Perhaps three weeks or so?"  
  
"So...the child is still growing inside of Sarah."  
  
"Of course. Where else would it be?" Jareth laughed.  
  
"Does she know? About the wish, I mean?" Jareth laughed again, longer this time.  
  
"Yes, I would say she's finding out right about now." Jamie narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Where is she? If you've harmed her-" Jareth huffed.  
  
"Do you think me a fool? Harm the mother and I harm the child. She's quite safe, I assure you."  
  
"And...once the child is born? Then what?" Jareth looked at Jamie. He walked in a circle around him.  
  
"What does it matter? The child is the important thing." Jamie looked at Jareth steadily. Jareth stared back.  
  
"I want her. When this is all over and done with, I want her." Jareth laughed.  
  
"And what, dear boy, makes you so sure she will want you?" Jamie didn't waver.  
  
"I want her, Jareth. You can do what you like with the child, but I want her to stay in the Labyrinth with me."  
  
"And what about her husband? He may have other ideas on the matter, you know." Jareth looked out the window. Dawn was shining through the panes.  
  
"I don't really care what he thinks." Jamie sat down in an overstuffed chair and crossed his ankles on the ottoman. Jareth looked at him and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Good thing." He vanished, returning the tapestry to its original form as he went. Jamie rubbed his eyes, looking around the room, when he heard a pounding at the front door. What the...? Jamie jumped up and went to the side window, peering through a pane of stained glass. Who was banging his door down at five am on a Sunday morning? He squinted, trying to get a better look. Too big for the paperboy.... oh, damn, it was the DAMN husband! Now what!? Jamie checked the living room and saw the statue. That would be incriminating, all right. He quickly drew a drape across the corner. The he casually sauntered to the front door, trying very hard to look as though he had just been woken out of a sound sleep, instead of pulling an all-nighter with a Goblin monarch.  
  
Jamie opened the door a crack and was thrown back against the wall as Jonathan slammed it open. He half fell, as Jonathan grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall again.  
  
"Daniels! What the hell kind of a nerve-"  
  
"Where's my wife?" Jonathan said quietly, coldly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?" Jamie tried to look indignant. Jonathan threw him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"I said, where is my wife?" said Jonathan, even more quietly and coldly. Jamie lay on the floor, gasping for breath. He paused, and then launched himself at Jonathan. Jamie got in a few good punches, enough to bloody Jonathan's nose and to let him have his turn at gasping for breath. Jamie pushed him away with all of his might and Jonathan slid across the floor and came to a rest at the base of the hidden statue.  
  
"Daniels, that was a really bad idea. Not only are you now out of work, but I'm calling the police." Jonathan sat up slowly. Jamie crossed to the telephone on its stand near the fireplace.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're having problems with Sarah and she ran out on you for whatever reason, but I could have told you she was flighty like that even in college.", he said, picking up the receiver and beginning to dial.  
  
Jonathan grabbed the drape as he pulled himself up and fell to the floor again as it fell away to reveal the likeness of Jareth. Jamie was facing away and hadn't noticed. Jonathan looked quickly at the statue and back to Jamie. Then he dove across the floor and yanked the phone out of the wall completely, hurling it across the end of the Chippendale couch. Jamie looked at Jonathan as if he were crazy. For Jonathan did indeed look as if he were going mad. Jonathan felt he just might if he didn't get to the bottom of this soon. He grabbed Jamie's shirt and swung him around, ripping it in the process. Still with a fistful of shirt, he pointed at the likeness of Jareth.  
  
"Now tell me again, where is my wife?" Jamie tried to slap Jonathan's hands away, but they grew tighter and tighter. Jonathan brought him up against the wall, and crossing his wrists, raised Jamie off his feet and proceeded to choke him very effectively. Jamie struggled for air, kicking at Jonathan, but even though Jonathan was smaller than Jamie, it was obvious who was winning. Love can be very serious about getting what it wants. Finally, he caved.  
  
"He's got her." Jamie squeaked. Jonathan didn't need to ask whom.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked. Jamie couldn't breathe to speak, but nodded frantically at the tapestry. Jonathan looked, then dropping the purple- faced Jamie in a heap on the floor and gazed at the Labyrinth. So this is what his wife had gone through to save his brother in law. The portrait was grand, and did much justice to what the Labyrinth had been. Jonathan touched it lightly with his fingertips.  
  
"You'll never find her. Jareth has hidden her well." said Jamie hoarsely behind him. Jonathan turned slowly to face him.  
  
"So.... there is a place to look." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Sarah sat huddled in the ragged blankets on the rickety bed. She held her head in her hands, trying desperately to keep her mind from breaking free and flying around the room. But she was afraid. Jareth had put her here, she knew. But for what horrible purpose? What was he going to do to her? Where, o where was Jonathan? Sarah longed for his comforting presence. As she lay on her side, she suddenly felt the child she carried within her move strongly. Sarah placed her hands desperately on either side of her belly. What would become of her baby? Sarah sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She had to be brave, she had to be strong, and she had to win, for her baby's sake. She stood up and began to pace the room, looking for any kind of a crack or cranny that would lend itself to an escape. Nothing. The walls were bare. Sarah thought some more. The last time she had been stuck in an oubliette, Hoggle had saved her. Maybe Hoggle!  
  
Sarah dragged the bed over so it was directly underneath the shaft of light that tumbled from the grate above her head. She stood on the bed carefully and looked up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called.  
  
"Hoggle! Hoggle! Hoggle, please, it's Sarah! I'm trapped in the oubliette! You said if I should ever need you to call! HOG-GLE!!!"  
  
"He's not here." Sarah spun around and weakly sank down on the bed.  
  
"Jareth." Jareth smiled simply.  
  
"Why have brought me here?" Sarah couldn't seem to keep the trembling out of her voice.  
  
"Not to worry. You won't be here long." He smiled as Sarah shook with fear. It made him feel more powerful than she knew he was.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked. Jareth laughed.  
  
"I'm going to wait. All good things come to he who waits." Sarah looked confused by this, but she was still petrified.  
  
"Where's Hoggle?" Sarah asked desperately. Jareth sat down on the edge of the bed. Sarah moved as far away from him as possible.  
  
"He's gone. So are all your other friends."  
  
"Gone? Gone where? What have you done to them?"  
  
"It's not what I have done, Sarah, but what you have done."  
  
"What? What have I done?" Jareth moved closer. He was looking right into her eyes.  
  
"You destroyed them when you destroyed my Labyrinth." Sarah was shaking her head in denial.  
  
"No. No, that's impossible. I saw them after I defeated you. They said they'd come if I ever needed them, to just call and they'd come!" Jareth shrugged.  
  
"They couldn't have known what was going to happen. After all, it didn't happen all at once."  
  
"Are they.... are they...dead?" Sarah was afraid to hear the answer. "No,", her heart leaped with joy, then plummeted, "worse. They're real."  
  
"What do you mean, real? They were real before!" Jareth spoke slowly, as if he were speaking to a small child.  
  
"They were creatures of imagination before, so they were real to you. They still would be, too, if you hadn't solved the Labyrinth. Since the Labyrinth was solved, it was destroyed, and it became real."  
  
"But what do you mean, where are they now?" Jareth pulled a bubble out of the air, and held it in his palm. Showing it to Sarah, he continued.  
  
"Hoggle is a paperweight. The knightish fox is a child's toy. And the Rock beast is probably a rug on someone's floor." Images of these things flashed in the crystal as he spoke. Sarah felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.  
  
"What have I done?", she said softly. She wanted to believe Jareth was lying, he had lied to her before, and he could be lying now. But in her heart she knew it to be true. Must she carry this guilt around the rest of her life? For the hundredth thousandth time, Sarah regretted ever saying the words. All she had caused was hurt and pain, both for herself, and now for her dear friends. She began to weep wretchedly.  
  
"Of course, they will be back." Sarah's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" Jareth smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Your friends will be returning to the Underground soon. Have no fear." Sarah was really confused now.  
  
"But you said-" Jareth leaned over to wipe a tear from Sarah's cheek. Sarah shied away from his touch.  
  
"When the Labyrinth is reborn, your friends will be also. So you see, there is no need for tears."  
  
"The Labyrinth? Reborn? But how can that happen?"  
  
"Through a child, of course." He rested a hand on Sarah's stomach, ever so gently. Sarah's eyes open wide in horror. NO! NO! She clutched one arm around her swollen belly, and with the other reached out to strike at Jareth with all the maternal instinct that raged within her. Jareth caught her hand firmly, and held her wrist in a viselike grip. He was hurting her, but it was nothing compared to the ache in her soul. Jareth smiled cruelly, but when he spoke, his voice was cold and confident.  
  
"This child is rightfully mine. I will have it. There is nothing you can do.", he said simply. Sarah began to struggle against him, and Jareth slapped her face once. Sarah dropped her head in despair. Jareth released her and stood, backing into the shadows. Sarah could still see his eyes long after the rest of him disappeared. His voice mockingly called from the dark.  
  
"There is nothing you can do." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Jamie sat on the floor, rubbing his throat. He croaked out a laugh.  
  
"I suppose there is a place to look. But, come on, look at that place! It would take you weeks to find her and by then it'll be too late." Jonathan came closer.  
  
"What do you mean, too late? Too late for what?" He began advancing on Jamie, who scrambled to his feet and backed away, holding out his hands to stop Jonathan.  
  
"If I were you, Daniels, I'd leave now. The odds are really not in your favor right now, you know. How's it going to look? Your wife disappears and you beat up innocent co-workers? That's not going to work in your favor. Hey, if you leave now, I'll let you keep your job, even. All you have to do is turn around and walk out." Jonathan kept coming.  
  
"Too late for what?" Jamie backed up against an ornate Jefferson desk. Jonathan came right up in his face, and grabbing his already torn shirt in one hand, picked up a jeweled letter opener in the other. He made it dance across Jamie's throat before bringing it to rest against his temple.  
  
"You tell me what you meant by that crack right now or I'm going to slice you wide open." Jonathan pricked Jamie's face for emphasis. Jamie's jaw hardened.  
  
"Sarah doesn't need your child. She deserves so much more." Jonathan began to sweat but held his stance.  
  
"Jareth needed a child, I needed a way into the Labyrinth." Jonathan went white suddenly and dropped the knife. He turned away from Jamie and fell to his knees, sick at heart. He stared into the fireplace's dead embers uncomprehendingly.  
  
"You unbelievable bastard.", he whispered. Then his world went dark as Jamie hit him over the head. Jonathan slumped to the waxed floor, out cold.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes.", Jamie said. He dropped the paperweight he'd used on the floor, and sat down in an armchair, breathing heavily. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to decide what to do next.  
  
"Do you still not care what he thinks?" Jamie looked up, startled.  
  
"Your majesty. You're back." Jareth walked around Jonathan in a circle. He rolled him over with a deft boot kick.  
  
"He hasn't changed. Still fights fair, I see. Damn honor all. Never does get you anywhere good." Jareth turned to face Jamie, leaning against the desk. He folded his arms.  
  
"Never fight fair, my boy. They'll tell you the fair ones always come out on top, but that's a lie made up by ones who've lost to make themselves feel better. Life isn't fair. That's just the way it is." Jamie nodded and they both looked at Jonathan some more. Finally Jareth spoke.  
  
"Well, this is entertaining, but I suggest you do something with him, otherwise he'll awaken soon and you can both have another merry roust." Jamie sighed and rubbed his sore eyes where Jonathan had punched him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What should I do?" Jareth half-smiled.  
  
"I have a suggestion."  
  
"What's that?" Jareth turned and waved his hand in the air, pulling a sphere out of the air. He began to twirl it on his hands, an effect he knew would be dizzying to Jamie. Still twirling, he faced Jamie.  
  
"I will make you a bargain. You have done something for me, now I will do something for you. If you do what I ask, Sarah will be yours, and you may both have the whole Labyrinthine Underground to call your home. Will you agree?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yes. Of course." Jareth suddenly threw the sphere at Jamie. Luckily he caught it. Jamie looked at it and noticed the sphere had become a peach. He looked at Jareth. Jareth smiled.  
  
"Give him that when he awakens." Jamie smiled and smelled the peach, it was wonderful. Jareth frowned.  
  
"Don't do that, half-wit! Do you want to forget everything? Give it to the boy; make sure he eats it of his own accord. It won't work otherwise. Understand?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"I understand." Jamie set the peach down on the table. Jareth nodded approvingly.  
  
"Do just as I say, and everything you want will be yours. But now I must go."  
  
"When will I-" Jareth cut him off.  
  
"Soon. Be patient. It's a virtue. I'll return when the time is right." Then Jareth was gone. Jamie stood staring at the place where the Goblin King had been, when he heard a moan coming from Jonathan on the floor. He would awaken soon. He had to work fast. He picked Jonathan up under the arms and began to drag him towards the couch. He shoved the peach in his pocket as he did.  
  
Jamie left Jonathan lying quietly on the couch. He carefully took the peach out of his pocket, and placed it carefully in Jonathan's hand. Then he placed both of Jonathan's hands on his chest, so the peach rested just below his chin. As Jonathan moaned again, Jamie quietly slipped out of the room, listening from the hallway, but out of sight and making no noise.  
  
Jonathan slowly came out of it. Oh, his head felt like he'd had a serious bender, if only he'd been drinking. Jonathan pushed himself up slowly. He noticed he was gripping something tightly in his hand. Opening his palm, he noticed a ripe, rather small peach. Where had he gotten his hands on that? He brought it closer to his face, looked at it, smelled it. Wow. It smelled fantastic. And he didn't even like peaches. And Jonathan suddenly felt hungrier than he ever had in his whole life. He licked the peach and suddenly took a huge bite. Chewing, he noticed it had a strange texture, but suddenly he was even hungrier than he had been before and started to take huge, gulping bites. He finished the whole thing and pitched away the pit across the polished wood floor. Jonathan sat there, licking his fingers.  
  
When he had gotten every last morsel of peach off him, he sighed contentedly. He stood up and brushed himself off, feeling remarkably good. Jamie watched quietly as Jonathan scratched his head and looked around him curiously. He cautiously decided to risk it. He came slowly forward, and Jonathan looked up, saw him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but, uh.where am I? What am I doing here?" Jaime sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh..let me tell you what happened, you really are one lucky guy." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
It had been two weeks since Sarah had returned to the Labyrinth. The oubliette was large enough so she could get some form of exercise, but she was so weak now that she spent most of her time in bed. Not that Jareth had mistreated her. Her chamber pot was empty every day when she awoke, and there was always a full pitcher of water on the table. Food also arrived every day, of the most nourishing kind. At first Sarah had ignored it, not trusting Jareth a bit. But after a day or so she became so hungry and weak she feared for the welfare of her child, and she decided that even if she did forget everything, at least her baby would be healthy. She devoured the toast and eggs hungrily, but not before throwing a jam jar of peach marmalade against the wall, smashing it completely. After a few days and no ill effects, she decided the food was safe to eat, as long as she avoided all peach products.  
  
Boredom was Sarah's worst enemy. At first, her only thought was escape. The first thing she had tried was setting the bed, then the table up on end to try and create a way out. That hadn't worked, so she had then spent three days going over every inch of the oubliette, trying to find something, anything, which would provide an outlet for escape. But all she had found was dust, cobwebs, and shards of glass from the broken jar, which she avoided very carefully, with her bare feet and all. She finally gave up on breaking out. After a few more days she thought she really might go crazy, with the dead quiet and perpetual dimness all around her she felt like she was in a tomb and the air got so thick sometimes she could hardly breathe and then-she would lie down on the bed and think of Jonathan. Her heart ached for him. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he all right? She prayed every day that she would see his dear face at the grate above her head. Sometimes Sarah stood on the bed, and if she tiptoed, which was extremely hard in her advanced state, she could see the sun during the day, and the moon at night. It made her a hairsbreadth less lonely, because she knew that somewhere, even if it wasn't the same sun and moon, they were shining on Jonathan. Sometimes she would sing to pass the time.  
  
One important thing Sarah had noticed was that the Labyrinth stayed the same. Apparently what Jareth had said about the Labyrinth becoming real was true. It never changed, remained the same. At least, the pieces Sarah could see from the grate did. It was positively boring. Sarah had thought of the Labyrinth as many things, but never boring. Jareth was evidently still in control of at least some of his powers, judging by the appearance of the food and disappearance of the plates. He had left her totally alone, which was fine with Sarah, although she could never quite shake the feeling that he was watching her, probably in his crystal.  
  
Sarah was glad there was no one to see her, anyway. She was huge, and despite the other creature comforts Jareth had provided, there was nothing for her to wash with, much at least. She had terrific body odor as a result, and felt constantly grimy and/or greasy. Her hair hung in long strings until she looped it in a loose braid and tied it with a shred she had ripped from the hem of her nightgown. She caught her reflection one morning in the water pitcher and recoiled. Her eyes had huge circles under them from a combination of sleepless nights, worry-filled days, and the toll of carrying another person that was in a cramped position and kicked extensively to remind her of it. She was wan and pale, and looked like a little lost waif. She felt dull and listless all the time. But she wouldn't give up. She couldn't.  
  
Jareth had watched her over the past couple of weeks as she paced the floor and rested on the bed. He listened to her singing and watched her as she slept. He was growing increasingly more confident as time went on. The husband had taken the peach with no problems at all, so he was no longer worth worrying about. Sarah couldn't escape, and the baby would come any day. Jareth was determined to be there the moment the child entered the world. He wanted to be the first thing it saw. This child was more important than any other he had ever taken. This child was the key to all his power. True, he still had retained some power, but what good was it ruling when you had nothing to rule over? At least he still had his voice.  
  
Sarah woke, if you could say that, seeing as she had hardly slept at all, with a feeling of determination that particular morning. She couldn't escape, and as much as it pained her to think about it, she had to start making some plans for what to do when the baby finally arrived. Jareth would come, she knew, and when the baby arrived he would.take it away. Sarah knew she had to try to convince him to let her try the Labyrinth again. It was the only way she could try to win back her baby. She had done it once; surely she could do it again. But she was not looking forward to trying it.  
  
But Jareth said her friends would be back, surely they would help her. But if everything else he said was true and the Labyrinth was restored but different, would her friends even be the same? Maybe they wouldn't know her. And if they did, would they forgive her for destroying the Labyrinth? And if they did, how could she solve the Labyrinth willingly, knowing that she would be destroying it and them once again? Never had Sarah experienced such a torment. On the one side was her baby, on the other her friends. And not just her friends, but also a whole world. Could she really destroy a whole world to save the life of her child? How would she live with the guilt? Sarah felt as though she were being ripped in two. For though she did hate Jareth with the will of a protective mother, she still felt fondness for the Labyrinth and all she had learned there. Even the goblins weren't evil, just easily led. Jareth, on the other hand, was not so much evil as he was selfish and self-seeking, which in many ways can be worse. Evil knows it is evil, but selfishness doesn't care. All Sarah knew was that she had to think of a plan somehow, and fast, because time was running out. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Jamie smiled as the decorators completed the finishing touches. He was hosting a Halloween masque for his employees at Johnson, Inc., and he was determined that everything would be perfect. The decorators gathered up their supplies and began to leave as he nodded in satisfaction. The statue of Jareth was carefully covered. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, and white and black gossamer silk hung from the ceiling in shrouds. Expertly carved pumpkins were everywhere, and a monstrous buffet table stood at one end of the room, covered with breads, side dishes, and a large platter of meats and cheeses. Trays of fruit, crackers, and cheeses sat on side tables, and champagne sat in buckets, waiting to be poured. Jamie knew the wait staff would be arriving soon, in full costume as was required, and the guests would begin to arrive about an hour after that.  
  
He stopped in front of the large mirror at the end of the fireplace to adjust his costume. He was dressed as Oberon, the fairy King. It was, in fact, the same outfit he had worn in college, altered with the help of tailors. He couldn't wait for Sarah to see him in it. He expected to see her any time now, and when he did, he wanted her to remember the best. Jamie straightened the tunic he wore, and adjusted the crown of laurels. Looking closer, he added a touch more glitter to his eyelids. Perfect. Then he went over to the CD player to check on the musical selection for the evening. Berlioz, Strauss, and Rimsky-Korsakoff were on the menu. Fitting.  
  
Jamie looked up as a knock sounded. He dropped the CDs on top of the player and went to open the door. It was pouring rain out. He opened it, and there, soaked to the skin, stood Jonathan. It was hard to make out, especially wringing wet. Jamie half smiled.  
  
"Jonathan! What's up?" Jonathan stepped in, smiling.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Johnson, sir. I just have another load of firewood here, hopefully it'll dry out before it's needed. " He shook himself off lightly. Jamie looked closer at Jonathan. He didn't meet his eyes. Jonathan looked tired, dressed in a plaid flannel shirt over a waffle knit and jeans with work boots. He had managed his story of Jonathan being a groundskeeper who had suffered amnesia in a lumber accident nicely so far, but he was still cautious, never mentioning anything that might trigger any sort of memory. He had Jonathan sleeping in a small cabin on the edges of his property, and almost never in the house. So far it had all worked perfectly, he never remembered a thing. Jamie nodded slowly, than smiled.  
  
"Yeah, ok, you can put it over there by the fireplace. That'll be all, I think." Jonathan ambled towards the fireplace. Jamie watched him, a little irritated. His guests would be showing up soon, and would certainly recognize Jonathan if they saw him. It would be better if he were out of sight. Jonathan dropped the load of wood on the floor, then gave a small exclamation. He turned around, and Jamie saw the thin streak of blood crawling down his arm where a sharp sliver had cut him.  
  
"Damn, stupid of me.should've been more careful." Jonathan held up his arm. "Do you have any first aid, sir?" Jamie nodded, he had to get him out of sight.  
  
"Yes, yes.uh, go to the back of the house, in the third bathroom. And please, my guests are about to arrive, so be discreet." said Jaime, irritated. Jonathan nodded quickly and retreated. Jamie headed for the door as knocking was heard.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, it was nearing midnight. The party was in full swing, and had reached that point where things had started to calm down, but no one was ready to leave yet. A few couples were dancing, but most were sitting and talking. Jamie was in the corner, sipping a tall glass of champagne. He strode over to the couch, ducking dancers and dodging colleagues. Then he stood, and clapped his hands, once, twice. The crowd slowly quieted.  
  
"Okay, everyone, it's just about midnight, and it's time for the storytelling!"  
  
"That's it. Midnight. Who wants to go first?" A tall thin man dressed as a Viking stepped forward. Jamie waved him up by the fireplace and he began to weave a tale about Vikings confronting a sea dragon. He finished to applause and several others came up to follow him with tales of their own.  
  
Meanwhile, Jonathan was tired. He had been sitting in a small alcove, hidden from the others, watching and listening silently. He couldn't' go back to his cabin, he just couldn't. The small wooden house reminded him of a tomb, an airless box. All he could do there was sit and think, and try to remember. Remember who he was; remember whatever it was he had forgotten. Jonathan remembered nothing up until a few weeks ago. Mr. Johnson was good to him, well, fair anyway, but he never looked him in the eye, Jonathan didn't know why. And today was the worst. Jonathan had woken up with a pounding headache, KNOWING that there was something terribly important that he was forgetting, but couldn't remember. What was it? He had slammed his fist against the wood wall of his cabin until his hand was raw, but all that had gotten him was a sore hand. And he had been too restless to go back to the dark and silence of the cabin and had decided he would be safe here, if he didn't make any noise. He sat against the wall, trying to grab onto the half-thoughts in his head, half-asleep; as he half listened to stories of witches, ghosts, and goblins.... goblins...he woke up a little. Someone was telling a story about goblins.  
  
"Everyone knows that Halloween is a special night. It is the night where the walls between the worlds grow thin. A night where anything is possible and nothing is what it seems...." Jonathan's head was hurting, he felt dizzy.  
  
Anything is possible and nothing is what it seems....  
  
Where had he heard that before? Why couldn't he remember? Jonathan's head felt ready to burst and there was a strange buzzing in his ears. He stumbled from the alcove and into the hall. He swayed and crushed his head between his hands. His head felt as though it would explode. He paused in front of a tapestry that hung on the wall. It featured some kind of huge mazelike structure, quite beautiful. Some parts of the maze seemed like they needed work. Bushes were withered and walls were broken, but other parts were green and new.  
  
Where the walls between the worlds grow thin....  
  
Jonathan reached out a hand towards the tapestry as his head continued to throb. The fabric was so smooth, it almost looked real. He kept reaching out, expecting to touch the wall, and leaned too far forward, lost his balance...  
  
Jamie came around the corner just as Jonathan tumbled through the tapestry, presumably into the Underground.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. No one heard him; the storyteller enraptured them. He ran to stand in front of the tapestry. He kicked the wall, hard.  
  
"Dammit! Damn." Jamie stood there, breathing hard.  
  
"My, my, Jamie, you are having problems." Jamie spun around. Jareth stood behind him, juggling several crystal balls.  
  
"This was not my fault!" Jareth raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really." Jamie came over and stood in front of the Goblin King.  
  
"I did what I was supposed to do. He ate the peach and forgot everything. He wasn't a problem anymore." Jareth dropped the balls and they popped as they hit the floor.  
  
"Yes, but you see he is a problem now. He is also more of a problem than he was before. And now, he is also not just your problem, but my problem. And I don't like having problems."  
  
"What do you expect me to do? He's somewhere in the Underground by now." Jareth came and looked right into Jamie's eyes.  
  
"I suggest you go and find him. Now." Jamie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Now? I'm in the middle of a party! I've got dozens of colleagues here."  
  
"I'm losing my patience. Sarah's child is due any time now. I need to keep an extremely close watch. I don't have time to look for some lovesick idiot cluttering up my Labyrinth. So you must."  
  
"If I find him, I still get to keep Sarah, right?" Jareth laughed and grabbed Jamie's shirtfront. He dragged him over to the tapestry and held him over the opening. He said in his ear,  
  
"If you find him, you may keep your life. Now get moving." And with that, he thrust Jamie down Underground. 


End file.
